1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method of compiling a library of data and categorizing the collected data. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for determining commonality of the collected data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The matter of locating and determining common data among libraries of collected information is an issue facing information technology today. The prior art methods of addressing this problem have been used in the consumer industry. For example, electronic vendors make product recommendations to customers based upon other products purchased by other customers who also purchased your product. This is one solution of using collected information to make product recommendations. However, this solution is solely based upon a common product purchase, and prior purchase information in the vendor's database. There is a need in information technology to use collective libraries to determine consumers who share interests in products. The prior art algorithms are designed for use with libraries of users who have not ranked their sub-libraries, but have merely expressed an interest in the items in the library by having them included therein. Accordingly, there is a need for an algorithm that will search libraries of information for commonality data between multiple libraries.